unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Manuel2013/P.L. Con
.Como no se ha aprobado la P.L. Con, he decidido crearla en un blog, Esto consiste en que todos expongamos cosas de nuestras series o proyectos futuros. Series Participantes New Super Un Show de Aventura Bros. New Super Un Show de Aventura Bros Z. La Era de Ultron New Super Un Show de Aventura Bros GT: The Final Chapter Un Crossover Más. Un Show de Gemas. Las Aventuras Regulares de Gregg y Bob Un Show De Finn y Jake Un Show De Rigby Las Aventuras P.L Un Show Increible de Aventura Saga multi crossover Una serie P.L. Un Crossover Más. The Rebooted New Adventures Participación Si alguien quiere participar deje un comentario en el blog, la fecha límite es 25 de Septiembre. Para la exposición dejaran sus exposiciones en los comentarios el 20 de Septiembre, yo pondré todo en el blog. Tiempo La P.L. Con se llevara a cabo desde el viernes 18 de Septiembre hasta el 27 de Septiembre de 2015. Paneles Panel de New Super Un Show de Aventura Bros. Panel de New Super Un Show de Aventura Bros Z. La Era de Ultron ola a todos, Bienvenidos a este Panel de (Aparece el logo de la serie en la Pantalla) Como muchos ya se habrán dado cuenta el villano de esta entrega será el mismisimo Ultron, La Trama La trama tomara lugar un año después del final de Nsusdab, Con los Defensores dispersos, Cuando Weegee aparentemente regresa estos no están dispuesos a combatirlos por lo que un nuevo equipo tendrá la Misión de Derrotar a Ultron y salvar el Mundo. Pero Ultron no será el únivo villano de la Serie, también saldran Cell, Cara Metalica, Pequeño Buu, Freezer, King DeDeDe, Algunos tendrán su propía Saga y una película, Otros una sola película y otros su saga nada mas. El Equipo El equipo de esta serie estara conformado por: Link Adulto, Dr. Mario, Sonic, Lucas, SMG4, Falco (Líder), New, Scarlet Spider, Bomberfun, Kirby, Toon Link, Roy, Pit, Los Ice Climbers y Visión. El Trailer thumb|right|335 px Les pido su atención a esta pantalla negra (En La Pantalla Negra) (Suena Esta Música: Se ve la ciudad Se El Reino Champiñon, OOO y El Parque Destruidos en completas Ruinas Se ve una mano gris saliendo del fuegp, como si se estuviese forjando. Se ve a Falco caminando en medio de toda esa destrucción muy herido. Se ve a Link Audlto caminando con su arco Se ve la capa de Roy Se ve atodos en una nave y a Lucas sentado con una cobija Luego la cámara se acerca más a Lucas Se ve a Ultron compeltamente destruido caminando en el Reino Champiñon Se ve a todos los heróes heridos volteando hacía atrás Entonces Ultron mueve su brazo apuntano hacía Visión Luego se ve a todos los Nuevos Defensores viendo hacía el frente muy asustados Entonces se ve como Ultron toma el Weegee robot destruido y aplasta la cabeza de este y luego la lanza contra los Nuevos Defensores Se veel logo de Un Show Mas P.L Wiki, Cartoon Network y el de Manuel2013 Se ve a Visión en una colina mirando a lo lejos Se ve una fábrica abandonada Se ve a Toon Link patear una puerta Se ven pérsonas del ejercito bajandose de un Tanque y empiezan a disparar Se ve una casa en el Reino Champiñon y luego entra un Tanque en ella Se ve un tanque disparar en las montañas Se ve aSMG4 caminando pero muy débil en las Montañas y luego cae al suelo. Se ve a Sonic siendo llevado en una cama de Hospital Se ve a Ultron junto a un Weegee Robot y junto a Infinity Murder robotico mirando por una ventana Se ven muchos Ultron escalando unas ontañas y otros salen volando de las Montañas Se ve a los Nuevos Defensores en una Iglesia destruida Se ve una Hulk buster compeltamente gris con los ojos rojos y el Unibeam del mismo color Se ve a Donkey Kong viendo está Se ve a Link en una moto Se ve como Quicksilver va corriendo a toda velocidad ahcía Ultron Se ve a Manuel golpeando a Ultron Entonces se ve a Cell Super Perfecto y se ve a Manuel con Ojos rojos enojado viendolo Próximamente, 2018 (Aplausos) GRacias, Gracias, Nos vemos en unos cuantos minutos para el siguiente panel. Panel de New Super Un Show de Aventura Bros GT: The Final Chapter Hola, Amigos muchos de ustedes habrán escuchado sobre la tercera serie de NSUSDAB (aplausos) Entonces en una pantalla se ve el logo de la serie (Aplausos y Gritos) omo ya habrán visto esta lleva las siglas de GT, debido a que esta se llevara a cabo durante muchos países y quizá hasta en planetas, Grand Tour, Su trama se llevara a cabo poco después del final de NSUSDAB 2, Cuando un nuevo villano aparece y consigue volver a todos los gobiernos del mundo, contra TODOS lo héroes, estos tendrán que esconderse del Gobierno, pero al mismo tiempo salvarlos de los DOS nuevos villanos. LPor Favor, Miren esta pantalla negra Manuel: Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ellos, Entonces se ve a Finn corriendo en un bosque nevado mientras le disparan Se escucha a Sonic Gritar Manuel: Nos cazaran Se ve a Quicksilver corriendo el cual deja un rastro gelatinoso azul y luego se ve a Sonic con partes metálicas corriendo contra este y dejando un rastro gelatinoso gris. Ludwig: Esta vez, no nos enfrentaremos ni a un Antiguo Mal ni a un Robot Asesino Mega Man: ¿Entonces a qué nos enfrentamos? Ludwig: Al mismosimo Dios de Los Demonios Entonces aparece el logo de la serie y se escuchan muchos aplausos Intro thumb|right|335 px Manuel2013: El Intro de la Serie será este se ve un satélite brillar de color rojo y se ve a mucha gente con ojos morados Se ve una gran nae despegar y se ve a Manuel, Ludwig y Spider Man dentro de la nave y se le ve en la galaxia y luego Mega Man salta y saluda a la Nave y se ve las naves estrellarse con un edificio Se ve a modo de primera persona muchos edificios derrumbandose y luego la nave explotar Se ve alos 3 sentados en unas ruinas Se ve a Manuel salir del agua muy herido Se ve a los 3 volando, huyendo de una explosión Se ve a Quicksilver corriendo, a SMG4 sobre el Nyan Cat y a Link Jóven sobre una moto con la Trifuerza marcada Se ve desde una perspectiva arriba a los 3 (Spiderman sin máscara) volteando a ver a la cámara, Manuel salta hacía la cámara y se ve su cara herida y sería, Ludwig hace lo mismo y su cara esta igual, seria y herida de mismo modo Spiderman Se ven tanques chocando con edificios y aviones de la fuerza aerea explotando en el aire Se ve a Manuel lanzando rayos desde su dedo A Ludwig corre con su puño en alto y atravoeza un robot Se ve el planeta tierra y miles de explosiones en el Se ve una mano gris tomando una gema morada y luego a los 3 volando siguiendo algo Se ve a los 3 parados observando una tumba y cae un rayo Se ve a Spiderman huyendo de disparos Se ve unos ojos rojos sonreír y luego a los 3 en la parte mas baja de un volcán y luego un rayo rojo van contra ellos pero estos saltan y el volcán explota y los 3 ssalen volando Se ve a Manuel en una roca y mucho polvo al rededor de el y luego se ve mucho polvo y humo rodeandolo y este se prende en fuego luego solo se ve una capa roja saliendo del humno, después hay destellos electricos al rededor de la capa y luego se ve una hombrera de metal y para finalizar se ve un zapato negro. Como ultima cosa, quiero anunciar una serie que hare en cooperativo con mi buen amigo, Kirby, Les pido que la esperen y que gracias por su atención. Nos veremos en unas horas con el panel de Las Aventuras P.L, Hasta Pronto. Panel de Un Crossover Más. Mediante este conferencia les presentare el anciado tráiler de Un Crossover Más, Civil War Entonces se ve una pantalla Negra Se ve a un tipo sentado en su trono con una pistola en la mano junto con Bowser y Lich. ???: Soy el Rey Malvado. Se ve a una sombra morada salir de la nada y poseer a Sonic y Mordecai, y al estar poseídos se le ponen los ojoa morados. Mario: O_O. Se ve a Luigi caer sobre Bomberfun. Se ve a Manuel trepando una construcción donde está el Rey Malvado arriba. Rey Malvado: ¡Es inútil asesinarme! Se ve a Mario y Sonic viendo un portal a la otra dimensión. Sonic: ¿Listo para vencer al mal? Mario: Claro. Se ve a Bomberfun llamar a la policía por teléfono. Se ve a Jake, Finn, Green Arrow y Cubat con unos cañones. Finn: ¡DISPAREN! Todos disparan hacia el Rey Malvado. Prepárate..... Se ve a Lucario disparar contra un edificio pero Steven desvía el ataque con su escudo burbuja. Se ve el logo con letras plateadas. Panel de Un Crossover Más. The Rebooted New Adventures Se ven varios edificios destruyendose. Se ve a Batman de color plata verde en una moto golpear a Sonic mientras pasa. Se ve a Metal Mario disparar el desestabilizador de gemas contra Amatista. Finn: Hora de pelear. Se ven a varios policías rodear a Muerte Poderosa en su forma final, que mata a los policías. Se ve a una elite de robots de Eggman que disparan contra Rigby pero es salvado por la burbuja de Steven. Finn: No lo vamos a lo lograr. Se ve una carrera donde The Flash/Barry Allen, Sonic, Metal Sonic, Quicksilver y Silver Flash. Se ve a varios enemigos destruyendo la ciudad pero sale un robot llamado Gammaton, un reinicio del proyecto Alphaton de la primera serie. Gammaton: Go to boom. Gammaton destruye a todos los enemigos. ESPECIAL DE LA SERIE 1: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES/LA RESURECCIÓN DE ALPHATON. Panel de Un Show de Gemas. Trailer de: La Batalla del Homeworld. Se ve a los empleados del parque sentados en una silla con palomitas y bocadillos. Rigby: ¿Que es esto? Papaleta: Es una obra de teatro. Voz de Steven: Y hoy presentamos..... ¡LA GUERRA DEL HOMEWORLD! Se ve un Robonoid Flask. Se ve a un sombrío lugar "La Guardería" Jasper: Un nuevo proyecto.... Se ven varios cañones láser impactar contra un planeta... UN SHOW DE GEMAS PRESENTA...... LA GUERRA DEL HOMEWORLD. Y aquí tenemos algo más: "Fin del Mundo" (Especial). Se oyen disparos en una pantalla negra. Se oye el sonido de un golpe y otro de como si estuvieran encapsulando una gema corrompida. Se ve a Mordecai y Rigby subir hacia el telescopio del parque. Rigby: ¿Que es esa cosa? Mordecai: Parece ¿un cometa rojo? Se ven a varios cañones láser impactar contra el cometa. Steven: ¿Por que no funciona? Se ve a Mordecai y Rigby perseguir a una gema corrompida llamada Monstruo Gema Explosivo. Monstruo: Adiós bobos. Entonces los del Parque y las gemas se suben a la nave. Presidente: El fin del mundo se acerca. Se ve a Perla y Mordecai conducir una nave espacial y disparan impactando contra el cometa pero el Monstruo Explosivo absorbe el cometa. Rigby: Oh no. Se ve al cometa liberar a un extraño ser y ataca a Peridot. Steven: Solo hay una esperanza para salvar el mundo. Panel de Las Aventuras Regulares de Gregg y Bob Ey, ey, ey. Bueno, para empezar mi panel de LARGB, ahora les presentaré el traíler final del proyecto que más impresiona mencionar. Hablo de, por supuesto: La Siguiente Gran Aventura de Gregg y Bob. Si quieren ver el otro traíler de la película (Les advierto: algunas de las escenas del mismo puede que no se incluyan en la versión final de la película), veánlo en Previews de Las Aventuras Regulares de Gregg y Bob. Y allá va: El traíler empieza en el Parque "Estrujador" en ruinas y un árbol cayéndose. Entonces se ve a Gregg y Bob trepando la Torre Eiffel en Francia. *Gregg: Ay, ¿cómo pudimos meternos en este lío? *Bob: Amigo, me siento como King Kong Se muestra el logo de Un Show Más P.L. Wiki Entonces se ve a Gregg y Bob en un templo subiendo las escaleras y a Gregg con los ojos de asombro con lo que ve. *Gregg: ¡Uauh! La pantalla se pone negra y cambia al Parque "Estrujador", donde un montón de hombres se esconden. *Gregg: Aún sigo sin creer que hayamos salido vivos de ese viaje de negocios. *Bob: Cuando veamos a Jake le diremos que no nos vuelva a encargar otra de esas estupideces. En eso los hombres salen de sus escondites con pistolas. Gregg y Bob también agarran pistolas y se ven luces de disparos. Luego se ven a los enemigos muertos y a Gregg y Bob vivos pero con algunas marcas de sangre. *Gregg: ¿Pero qué de qué? En 2016 Se ve a Gregg y Bob con los guardianes de la Eterna Juventud. *Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 1: ¿Os acordaís de Klorgbane? Técnicamente, en realidad no era nuestro hermano. Se ven escenas de la película, mientras el guardián explica *Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 1: En realidad, su hermano mayor se llama Perdición, y es mucho más malo que él. De vuelta en la guarida *Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 1: Se quiere vengar de vosotoros por haber matado a su hermano mayor. *Gregg: ¿Y cómo nos encargamos de él? Se cambia a una escena de Espejito Espejito, cuando la espada de Gregg se rompe en tres (la joya, el acero y la empuñadura se separan), siendo atraídas por un portal. *Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 1: Cuando la Espada del Poder se rompió en tres, los tres trozos fueron cada uno a un lugar distinto. Si Klorgbane se hace con ella, podrá liberar a Klorgbane. Juntos destruirán el mundo... así como a vosotros y a vuestros amigos. Por no decir que los hombres de Perdición los capturaron. *Gregg y Bob: ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!? *Gregg: Lo haremos. Le enseñaremos a ese cerdo de m***** que no tenemos un pelo de tonto. Un Show Más P.L. Wiki presenta Gregg y Bob están en un barco que va por un río. *Bob: Esto mola. Una producción de Mordecai Muerte Se ve a Gregg y Bob de 16 años dándole palizas a matones de octavo grado. Luego se ve a Gregg y Bob en una barca perdidos en el mar, cada uno enojado con el otro por algún motivo. *Gregg: ¡No puedo creer que haya estado de tu lado por los últimos 8 malditos largos años! Se ve a Bob de 16 años en la cuerda floja clavándole un cuchillazo a un matón de octavo grado y tirándole para abajo, dejando un gran charco de sangre. Luego cambia a Gregg en la barca enfadado con Bob. *Gregg: ¡Ya no soy tu amigo NUNCA MÁS! *Bob: ¡Bien! ¡Tampoco soy el tuyo! Tus actos Se ve a Bob saltando desde una acera a la carretera perseguido por la policía y asesinando a los que estén delante. Tienen consecuencias Se ven múltiples escenas de acción de la película mientras se oye a Gregg y Bob. *Gregg: ¿Cómo hemos podido meternos en este lío? *Bob: Esta aventura apesta. Se ve a Gregg y Bob agachados en una mesa de un restaurante junto con Tord, un viejo amigo de la secundaria del dúo. *Bob: ¿A quién de los dos se le ocurrío primero hacerla? *Gregg: A ti, descerebrado. La Siguiente Gran Aventura de Gregg y Bob Gregg y Bob están sentados en una mesa, donde ven a Tord (ya saben, el amigo de la secundaria del dúo, lo he mencionado arriba). Tord había acabado de cantar "People Are Strange" de Echo and the Bunnymen mientras todos aplaudían. *Bob: Amigo, ¿ese no es Tord? *Tord: *ve a Gregg y Bob y les saluda* Hola, chicos. *Gregg: Sí, ese es Tord. 2016, sólo en Un Show Más P.L. Wiki Panel de Un Show De Finn y Jake En esta P.L. Con decidi mostrarles algo que tal vez algunos ya saben, que talvez se quejaron y posiblemente, no lo acepten y piensen que esto arruinara mi serie, y hablo sin duda de mi película live-action que se estrenara el 30 de Noviembre. Pues hoy decidi mostrarles a todos ustedes el segundo trailer oficial de la película, para los que saben del gran trabajo que voy hacer, y los que no se deben quejar, ya que hago esto por ustedes. Bueno, aqui va el trailer, disfrutenlo. Trailer, Un Live-Action de Finn y Jake El trailer comienza mostrandose los logos de Un Show Mas P.L. Wiki, Cartoon Network, Cartoon Network Studios, Turner Broncasting System, TimeWarner y Frederator Studios en la noche y en eso se muestra la escena final de Una Película De Finn y Jake 2, con los 4 abrazandose alineados y con todos celebrando. Pero en eso, se ve a los 4 viendo una especie de papel amarillo. Finn: Quisiera estudiar en una escuela de la secundaria... Mordecai: Puedes estudiar en Ferguson University, ahi entran adolescentes con inteligencia y sabiduria muy buenos. Jake: Pronto la DP va a construir algo llamado "Comando Ooo" donde solo los policias mas inteliguentes pueden estar y yo sere el indicado. Rigby: Creo que si Benson nos ve trabajando duro, tal vez nos haga nuevos gerentes del Parque. Mordecai: Tienes razon, seria genial ser gerentes del Parque Jake: Y ya esta... En eso se ve que Jake termino de escribir en el papel amarillo y entonces los 4 sonrien Jake: Muchachos, nuestra nueva vida comenzara...posiblemente ahora. Entonces ya pasamos al Live-Action, donde se ve a Finn llegando a Ferguson University y entrando, para mas tarde estar en un salon de clases haciendo un examen. Entonces se ve que Finn esta charlando con unos amigos de su escuela. Estudiante #1: Finn, eres la neta en esta escuela Estudiante #2: Nunca te vayas de esta escuela hermano, eres el mejor Finn: Jeje, si, soy el mejor En eso se ve el Dulce Reino en Live-Action donde Jake detiene a un ladrón. Jake: Te vas a pudrir en la carcel por el resto de tu vida Ladron: Eso ya lo habias dicho hace tiempo Jake: Pues ya la retome, bobo Jake golpea al ladron. En ese instante se ve el Parque en Live-Action, donde Mordecai y Rigby estan vestidos con smokings de trabajo, mientras los trabajadores del Parque estan trabajando. Mordecai: Recuerden que recibiran una medalla diaria, si completan todo Musculoso: Ohhhhh si, gracias chicos Rigby: Jeje, no hay de que Pero en eso se ve una habitacion oscura donde aparece un extraño musculoso y en eso el activa una maquina del tiempo. ¿?: Ahora veran de lo que soy capaz de hacer Entonces se ven escenas de los episodios anteriores pero con los personajes sufriendo. Despues de eso, la pantalla se torna en negra por 1 segundo, y en eso se ve a Finn en la escuela, realizando su examen de admision pero de una manera tonta. Finn (Pensando): ¿Que es lo que me pasa?, siento como mis recuerdos de cuando era joven, se estan haciendo tristes, creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco. Finn sigue realizando su examen, aun de manera tonta. En eso se ve como el director esta revisando su examen y el agarra a Finn de la camiseta. 'Director de la escuela: '¡ERES UN BRUTO FINN, PUDISTE PASAR ESTA ESCUELA SI NO FUERA POR TU INOMPETENCIA EN ESTE EXAMEN, ESTAS EXPULSADO! Finn se asusta en ese instante. Entonces se ve a Jake intentando atrapar a un ladrón. Jake: ¡Ven aqui malvado! Pero en eso Jake recuerda sus momentos cuando era joven con el sufriendo y entonces el tropieza y cae y en eso ve que el ladron ya se escapo del Dulce Reino. Entonces se ve como Mordecai y Rigby siguen dirijiendo el Parque, pero en eso recuerdan sus momentos de cuando eran jovenes pero sufriendo y en eso se ve a Benson regresando y dandoles una cachetada. En eso se escucha al narrador (Aidapeviva) hablando. Narrador (Aidapeviva): Este 2015... Entonces se ve el Parque y Ooo en ruinas, con los 4 viendolo y con el villano mirandolos de forma malvada. ¿?: Yo fui el responsable de que perdieran sus esperanzas Finn: ¡Atrápenlo! Los 4 van hacia el villano, pero el desaparece con una bomba de humo. Mordecai: Hay que detenerlo Entonces se ve a los 4 empacando sus cosas. Narrador (Aidapeviva): Conoceras... En eso se ve a Finn y su nombre debajo de el con letras plateadas de color celeste. Narrador (Aidapeviva): A Finn Entonces se ve a Finn atacando con la Finnspada a una especie de monstruo pero en eso se ve que estaba golpeando un hidrante. Mordecai: Sabes que ese es un hidrante Finn: ¡Los hidrantes son malvados! Finn sigue atacando el idrante con la Finnspada. Entonces aparece Jake y su nombre debajo de el con letras platradas de color amarillo. Narrador (Aidapeviva): Jake Entonces se ve a Jake bailando en una pista de baile Finn: Este lugar me da mala espina cuando bailas Jake: Por favor, soy muy bueno Jake sigue bailando, pero en eso la bola disco lo aplasta en su cabeza. Jake: Ay duele Entonces aparece Mordecai y su nombre debajo con letras plateadas de color azul Narrador (Aidapeviva): Mordecai Entonces se ve a Mordecai empacando sus cosas Margarita (Voz): Mordecai, ¿Que haces? Mordecai: Estoy alistandome para... En eso Mordecai ve que Margarita tiene un elegante vestido y en eso pone ojos de corazon y en eso los 3 lo agarran. Finn: No tenemos tiempo para esto, Mordo Mordecai: ¡Ay, por favor! Entonces aparece Rigby y su nombre debajo con letras plateadas de color marrón. Narrador (Aidapeviva): Y Rigby En eso se ve a Rigby besandose con Eileen, pero entonces Mordecai aparece detras de el. Mordecai: Mapache, ya debemos irnos Rigby: Solo 5 segundos mas Mordecai pone su mano en la cabeza. Entonces se ve a los 4 enfrentandose al villano extraño. ¿?: Soy la mente mas poderosa de la Tierra Entonces el utiliza sus poderes y golpea en la cabeza a los 4 y los deja tirados Narrador (Aidapeviva): No se recordaran Entonces los 4 se levantan y se miran extrañados. ¿?: Ahora ya no se recuerdan Finn: Es cierto, ¿quien es ese mendigo? Mordecai: No lo se, ¿pero tu quien eres? Entonces el villano utiliza sus poderes y lanza a los 4. Entonces se ve a Finn caminando en un bosque tenebroso y entonces el encuentra el Enhridion y lo lee. Finn: Ya se lo que hare Entonces se ve a los 4 con un robot gigante enfrentandose al villano extraño- Narrador (Aidapeviva): Pero ahora deberan hacerlo En eso se ve a los 4 con espadas superponéroslas Narrador (Aidapeviva): Para salvar el mundo En eso se ve a los 4 con armaduras acercandose al villano extraño y lanzandose ante el. Finn: ¡POR EL PARQUE Y OOO! Mordecai, Rigby y Jake: ¡EL PARQUE Y OOO! Entonces el Villano extraño tambien se lanza hacia ellos y entonces todos chocan y una luz azul ilumina la pantalla y aparece el logo de la película. Narrador (Aidapeviva): ¡UN LIVE-ACTION DE FINN Y JAKE! Entonces se ve a Jake en un bosque y entonces el ve una pista de baile Jake: Ehhhh, jejeje Entonces Jake esta bailando en la pista, pero en eso tropieza Jake: ¿Como le llaman a eso? Entonces aparece en letras plateadas Noviembre 2015 Fin del Trailer que Bueno, esta vez voy a mostrarles el trailer de una proxima película que se estrenara en 2018, y creo que ya la mayoria la esta esperando, en si, esta es la que muchos han especulado y han creído dicha pelicula será el final de la serie, pero JG Quintel no lo tiene asegurado aun. Bueno, ahora aquí les muestro el trailer de la tercera película: Inico de Traler de "Una Película de Finn y Jaake 3: La Batalla Final El trailer comienza con el Parque y Ooo en ruinas donde se ve muchos destrozos y con los 4 olcultados en un arbusto y en eso aparece Orgalorg quien los mira con odio y ellos sacan unas basucas apuntandole a el. Finn: Mala onda carnal Orgalorg: Jajajajaja, ¡Nadie me enfrenta! Orgalorg utiliza sus poderes y los 4 disparan con las basucas. Entonces se ven los logos de Cartoon Network, Cartoon Network Studios, Turner Broncasting System, TimeWarner y Frederator Studios en el atardecer. Narrador (Aiapeviva): Una amenaza... Entonces se ve el Parque y Ooo aun en ruinas Narrador (Aidapeviva): Que nadie cree que fue realidad... Entonces aparece Orgalorg en una pequeña nave espacial atacando el Parque Narrador (Aidapeviva): Ya llego... En eso se ve a los 4 con cascos de guerra Finn: Preparate para ser vencido villano Mordecai: Oh si Los 4 van hacia Orgalorg pero el los vence facilmente. Entonces aparecen los 4 junto con los trabajadores del parque en el Parque destruido. Mordecai: Necesitaremos de la ayuda de todos ustedes para vencer a ese pinguino Benson: Cuenta con nosotros Mordecai: Gracias Entonces se ve a los 4 en el Dulce Reino con la Dulce Princesa Finn: Necesitamos tu bola plan contra malvados Dulce Princesa: Puedes contar conmigo Finn: Eso es Entonces se ve a Orgalorg aterrorizado al ver que todos estan con cascos de guerra y basucas 'Finn: '¡Muerete Orgalorg! Todos disparan. Pero en eso se ve que hay una gran pelea entre todos dejando a los 4 boquiabiertos. Finn: Esto ya se volvio una ****. Entonces aparecen letras plateadas en 3d Narrador (Aidapeviva): En 2018... Se ve a todos peleando con basucas y bombas de pintura Narrador (Aidapeviva): Una guerra Los 4 ven todo con enfado Narrador (Aidapeviva): Que solo podra ser terminada Entonces la camara enfoca la cara de Finn enojado Narrador (Aidapeviva): Si nuestros héroes En eso se ve a los 4 sacando una foto de cuando se conocieron Narrador (Aidapeviva): Terminan todo lo que comenzaron En eso Finn mira la foto Finn: Ya se que haremos Entonces se ve el logo de la película Narrador (Aidapeviva): ¡UNA PELÍCULA DE FINN Y JAKE 3: LA BATALLA FINAL! Entonces se ve a Benson con una basuca apuntando hacia algo Benson: Quedate quieto o no respondo Entonces Benson dispara la basuca pero hacia la Dulce Princesa haciendo que caiga un árbol encima de su brazo derecho. Benson: Lo siento DP Dulce Princesa (Voz): ¡Mi brazo! Entonces se ve una letras plateadas que dicen 2018 Fin de Trailer (Se Escuchan Aplausos) Ahora en esta convención, les quiero contar algo: Como saben, además de las películas, episodios, especiales y crossovers, la serie también a tenido cortos, bueno, en un principio, solo tenia uno, pero ahora decidi mostrarles un nuevo corto llamado "Un Video Musical Para Facebook", el tercero de la serie, y bueno se preguntaran, ¿De que trata?, bueno, véanlo por ustedes mismos. El corto comienza con Mordecai y Jake en la computadora de la casa del Parque revisando su Facebook. Mordecai: Bueno hermano, ahora veamos nuestro status en el facebook Jake: Oh, si que si Entonces Jake y Mordecai ven su status en el facebook y se sorprenden en ese instante Mordecai: ¡¿Que pasa!? Jake: ¡No lo puedo creer! Mordecai: Aqui dice que nuestros amigos de Facebook están en el promedio de 0. Jake: Que se creen esos diablillos Mordecai: Te digo algo, tengo una gran idea para que asi la gente nos acepte y nos vea como algo genial en el Face. Jake: ¿Que se supone que sera eso Mordi? Mordecai en ese momento trae una cámara Mordecai: Un video musical Jake: Ohohohohohohoho Mordecai: Ven, hagamos esto Entonces la pantalla se torna en negra y en eso aparece un fondo azul y amarillo y entonces se ve a Mordecai y Jake con ropa de hip hop y en eso empiezan a bailar. Mordecai (Cantando): Mi nombre es Mordecai Jake (Cantando): Y el mio Jake Mordecai (Cantando): Y queremos hacer un video musical para la red Jake (Cantando): Que consiste en hip hop Mordecai (Cantando): Y danza interpretativa Jake (Cantando): Para que nuestros amigos del Face conecten con nosotros Mordecai (Cantando): Y nuestras aventuras... Jake (Cantando): Puedan ver Mordecai (Cantando): Y muchos dulces Jake (Cantando): Podamos comer Mordecai (Cantando): En este video musical Jake (Cantando): Que te hará alardear Mordecai (Cantando): Y no te haga explotar Jake (Cantando): Si tienes problemas, se fácil de comprender Mordecai (Cantando): Y con este video Jake (Cantando): Conseguiremos lo mejor Mordecai (Cantando): Y muchas chicas perderán su aliento Jake (Cantando): Cuando vean nuestras geniales fotos Mordecai (Cantando): Y asi la vida sea genial Jake (Cantando): Nadie como nosotros podrá igualar Mordecai (Cantando): El gran éxito que vamos a alcanzar Jake (Cantando): En este, vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi Mordecai y Jake (Cantando): ¡Video Musical...Video Musical...Video Musical...Vi-Vi-Vi-Vi-Vi-Video Musical...VIDEO MUSICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! Mordecai y Jake terminan de bailar y cantar y el video musical termina. Entonces se ve que el video esta en facebook y Mordecai y Jake lo están viendo. Mordecai: Bueno, creo que hacer un video musical no fue lo correcto Jake: Sí, es mejor que dejemos de tener amigos En eso se ve que el video recibe 1000 Me Gusta y 0 No Me Gusta dejando a los 2 sorprendidos Mordecai y Jake: ¡VIDEO MUSICAL PARA EL FACEBOOK LOGRADO! Mordecai y Jake siguen viendo el facebook pero en eso ven que el video recibió 1 No Me Gusta dejando a los 2 extrañados. Jake: Mmm, recibio 1 no me gusta Mordecai: Mmm, me pregunto ¿a que persona no le gusto el video? Entonces se ve a Benson en la computadora de su departamento Benson: Pero que porquería -Fin del Corto- Como saben, Un Show De Finn y Jake a ganado un enorme éxito por toda la gente, y eso se lo debo a mis amigos Finn, Mordecai Muerte, Manuel2013, New Super Sonic Kirby X, entre otros. Pero bueno, esta vez, para generar mas expectativa, decidí traerles un seank peek del episodio 18 de la tercera temporada, al que me gusta llamar "Viajando a México", un episodio donde hare referencia a la cultura mexicana y si bien yo vengo de Perú, me apasiona mucho México y decidí hacer un episodio entero dedicado a este país, así que, aquí va. El seank peek comienza con Mordecai y Jake caminando por la ciudad de México Mordecai: Esta ciudad esta bien padre Jake: Jejejejejeje, Mordi, ¿ya te apasionaste por la cultura mexicana? Mordecai: Ey, no es cierto...¿oh si? Jake: Jajajaja, claro que si, ahora eres todo un pirano de aquí, ya no puedes vivir en Estados Unidos Entonces todos los mexicanos escuchan la palabra Estados Unidos y se acercan furiosos a Mordecai y Jake. Habitante de México #1: ¿Acabas de decir "Estados Unidos"? Mordecai: Eh, no, lo que quiso decir mi amigo perruno es "Me gusta estar unido" Habitante de México #2: No te hagas un bobo carnal, es obvio que dijo Estados Unidos Mordecai: ¿Pero tiene algo de malo que haya dicho "Estados Unidos"? Habitante de México #3: Claro que si, primero porque nosotros odiamos a los estadounidenses Habitante de México #4: Segundo, nuestras empresas han sido compradas por esos imbéciles Habitante de México #5: Y tercero, ¡USTEDES SON ESTADOUNIDENSES! Los mexicanos persiguen a Mordecai y Jake quienes están asustados Mordecai: Ay que escapar de esos granujas Jake: ¿Pero como? Mordecai (Hablando como un vaquero): Pues tirarles barriles que no quepan en su cabeza cuate Jake: Jejejejejeje, es cierto, a darle Mordecai y Jake pasan por un salón y en eso tiran unos barriles y los mexicanos se resbalan con ellos y los barriles le caen en sus cabezas. Mordecai: Oh si Jake: ¡Jo juy! En eso aparece una mujer bailarina que los atrapa con su sensual baile dejándolos inconscientes. Mordecai (Mareado): ¿Quién es esa mujer? Jake (Mareado): Yo mismo no te lo voy a contestar Mordecai y Jake se desmayan y los mexicanos se acercan a ellos rodeándolos y en eso aparece el alcalde. Alcalde de México: No en mi territorio güeritos El alcalde los atrapa. Entonces la pantalla se torna en negra y entonces es ahí cuando aparecen Mordecai y Jake quienes se levantan y se dan cuenta que están en la cárcel. Mordecai: Ay por favor Jake: Odio México Entonces aparece el logo de CN Esta vez decidio mostrarles algo genial, algo inigualable, algo que tal vez nadie se esperaba. Como saben, Un Show De Finn y Jake es un crossover entre Hora de Aventura y Un Show Mas, y esta ultima a sido una de las series mas conocidas y representativas de Cartoon Network y sus canciones que homenajean aquellas de los años 80 son un regalo para esta serie. Sin embargo, no hay una cancion tan genial, y tan famosa como "Party Tonight" del episodio "Mordecai y Los Rigby". Hoy, decidi hacerle un homenaje a esta canción tan genial y de la mejor manera, con Mordecai y Jake como artistas, con un buen grupo de animadores, una buena banda musical y un buen solo de guitarra, ¿Pueden pedir mas?, no, porque eso es todo lo que necesita esta canción, asi que hoy, Damas y Caballeros, les presento: Party Tonight, version USdFyJ. La canción comienza en un escenario amarillo donde hay mucho humo gris y en ese instante aparecen Mordecai y Jake con las camisetas de Mordecai y los Rigby con sus guitarras y en eso comienzan a tocar el primer solo hasta que tocan la guitarra de una manera espectacular y entonces terminan de tocar la guitarra y Mordecai empieza a cantar Mordecai: Your eyes staring into my eyes Who am I but a guy With tho eyes on the prize And the prize in my eyes is ten times The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnigth Jake: Your smile s the fire that rocks my soul gonna remember it unitel grow old Cause life is too short we gotta do ting rigth Mordecai: So baby let's just party to-night Baby let's just party to-night Entonces Mordecai y Jake comienzan a tocar la guitarra de nuevo en un solo espectacular, sudando mientras lo hacen, y en eso vuelven a cantar. Jake: Weve come out on up We're in frount of the line We're here to rock out and have a good time Cause the past is the past and the future is brigth Mordecai: So baby let's just party to-night Baby let's just party to-night Mordecai y Jake terminan la cancion y se van mientras el humo gris cubre toda la pantalla. (Se escuchan aplausos y gritos) Bueno, gracias por esto amigos mios, ahora, les quiero mostrar otros seank peeks. Hace mucho, yo decidi crear algo genial, y eso seria un evento-crossover de halloween, al que me gusta llamar Un Halloween PL, donde se juntan varias series del wiki en varios especiales de halloween donde se enfrentaran a zombies, monstruos y fantasmas y yo al ser el creador de la misma, les mostrare un pequeño avance de mi especial, que es Un Halloween de Finn y Jake 2. Aqui va: El avance comienza con una tormenta en el Parque donde hay una fiesta en la casa con todos los habitantes y trabajadores del Parque (Excepto Mordecai, Rigby, Finn y Jake) con sus disfrazes celebrando. Entonces se ve a los 4 en la sala de estar. Finn: Genial, nuestro segundo halloween juntos Mordecai: Sí, ¿pero porque no llevamos disfrazes como la vez pasada? Finn: Bueno, primero, porque ya no estoy con ansias de ver de nuevo a Rigby con el mismo disfraz y segundo, porque asi es mas comodo. Jake: Jejejeje, y ahora ¿que tal si contamos historias de terror? Rigby: Oh no, nada de historias Jake, la ultima vez me quede con mi disfraz hasta navidad porque tu dijiste que perdi la apuesta por mi magnifica historia. Jake: Sí claro, esa magnifica historia tuya, resulto ser "la peor de halloween" Mordecai: Bueno, ya que estamos en Halloween, pueden pelearse lo que sea Entonces Jake y Rigby empiezan a pelear. Mordecai: ¡Oigan, pero no tan lieral! Finn: Nah tranquilo Mordi, es lo de ellos Entonces la pantalla se torna en negra y en eso se ve un cuarto oscuro y ahi aparece un musculoso que trae a varios zombies. ¿?: Es hora de que vean de que estan echos los zombies El villano abre un portal y hace que todos los zombies entren en el. Entonces el villano se rie malvadamente. Entonces vemos a Benson saliendo de la casa con bolsas de basura. Benson: Solo porque hoy es Halloween, los 4 esperan que yo haga todo el trabajo pendiente, pues eso ya lo veremos, hmm. Benson pone las bolsas en el bote y en eso el ve que algo se estremece por el arbusto Benson: Mmm Bensons se acerca al arbusto y al abrirlo ve que ahi hay un zombie malvado que lo asusta Benson: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Benson patea al zombie, luego le arranca el brazo y en eso saca una ametrayadora y le dispara muchas veces hasta dejarlo trizas y en eso corre asustado hacia la casa, pero no se da cuenta que varios zombies estan parados frente a el. Benson entra a la casa sudando y todos se dan cuenta. Mordecai: ¿Que pasa Benson? Rigby: ¿Ocurre algo? Jake: Sí, y eso es que aun no te he dado tu paliza Jake se sigue peleando con Rigby. Benson: Chicos, no sean pesimistas Entonces Benson se asoma a la ventana y en eso ve que una hora de zombies estan afuera y el se aterra. Entonces aparece el logo de CN. Bien, y ahora mi ultimo proyecto revelado de Un Show De Finn y Jake para la PL Con. La mayoría habrá visto mi,recordado y a la vez espectacular especial de navidad "Una Navidad De Finn y Jake", pues esta vez decidí hacer una secuela de esta, llamada "Una Navidad de Finn y Jake 2", y hoy, decidí mostrarles un avance de este, disfrútenlo como mi ultimo proyecto futuro. El avance comienza en el Reino Helado donde aparece el Rey Helado decorando su arbol de navidad felizmente. 'Rey Helado ('Cantando): Gocemos las navidades, gocemos las navidades, gocemos las navidades, palalalalala. Entonces el Rey Helado llama a Orgalorg Rey Helado: ¡ORGALORG, MAS ADORNOS NAVIDEÑOS AHORA! Orgalorg trae mas adornos de navidad pero en eso tropieza y los hace caer rompiéndolos. Rey Helado: Ayyyyyy, para ser una entidad cósmica si que eres un novato Orgalorg (Voz dentro de su cabeza): Ahhhh, perdón Sr. Helado, no quería arruinarte tus adornos, es que ya sabes, soy un pingüino y los pingüinos no pueden hacer algo como esto, digo, creo que ya lo entiendes. Rey Helado: Ay, solo trae otros ya no mas Orgalorg trae otros adornos y se los da al Rey Helado Rey Helado: Hmm, pingüino novato Orgalorg camina tranquilamente hasta que de repente se acerca al Rey Helado Orgalorg (Voz dentro de su cabeza): Sr. Helado, le falto darme mi regalo de navidad Rey Helado: Ah si eso, ehh, en otro momento novato Orgalorg (Voz dentro de su cabeza): Pero Sr. Helado, necesito urgentemente mi regalo de navidad, es que..si no terminare atrapado en el olvido Rey Helado: Escucha, solo porque soy tu jefe no significa que seas alguien buena onda, lo eras cuando eras un pingüino normal, pero ahora eres una molestia, ahora sáquese El Rey Helado le escupe en la cara y Orgalorg se va llorando. Entonces se ve a Orgalorg en el zotano enojado. Orgalorg (Voz dentro de su cabeza): Piensas que siendo una persona buena puedes enfrentarme, pues ya veras, mi venganza se acerca ahora. Entonces Orgalorg saca a todas las bestias del sótano y el se ríe malvadamente. Entonces aparece el logo de CN Bueno, eso fue todo con Un Show De Finn y Jake, gracias y sigan viendo esta PL Con. Panel de Un Show De Rigby Como ya termine con Un Show De Finn y Jake, ahora voy a contarles los proyectos futuros de su spin-off Un Show De Rigby. Bueno, la verdad es que lo que les voy a mostrar no es nada en especial, ya que no se trata de especiales o la película de la serie, si no que se trata de los episodios de la segunda temporada. Lo que les quiero mostrar hoy son avances de los próximos episodios que se estrenaran de la segunda temporada y esos son "El Experimento del Domo" y "El Mapache de Oro", así que, aquí van disfrútenlos: "El Experimento del Domo" El avance comienza en la casa de Rigby donde este entra a una habitación mareado y con botellas de cerveza y vomitando. Entonces el camina sin rumbo hacia la computadora y se sienta en la silla y prende la computadora. Rigby (Ebrio): Ahhhh, las computadoras son maquinas in.. Rigby en eso vomita en el teclado Rigby (Ebrio): ...creibles Entonces Rigby al ver el vomito que dejo en el teclado lo limpia, pero entonces por accidente presiona una tecla que dice ADG y al presionarla la pantalla queda borrosa y en eso aparecen los agentes del gobierno. Agente del Gobierno Alfa: Rigby Rigby ve a los agentes en la pantalla Rigby (Ebrio): Ahhhh, los agentes del gobier... Rigby vuelve a vomitar, pero esta vez en el suelo Rigby (Ebrio): ...no Agente del Gobierno #1: Escuchenos señor Rigby, a activado la señal de agentes de gobiernos y ahora nos tiene en sus manos, podemos hacer lo que usted desee. Rigby (Ebrio): Mmm, bueno...siempre he querido que en estos días ocurra el llamado "Experimento del Domo". Agente del Gobierno #2: Ah, ¿se refiere a ese experimento donde encerraremos a toda Mapachelandia en un domo por 48 horas? Rigby (Ebrio): Sí, son muy buenos, adivi...nando Agente del Gobierno Alfa: No lo se muchachos, creo que nuestro amigo esta "pasado de copas" Rigby vuelve a vomitar en ese instante Rigby (Ebrio): ¡ESCUCHENME BOLA DE...MENSOS, USTEDES NO ME VAN A DECIR LO QUE YO QUIERA HACER, USTEDES HARAN LO QUE YO LES DIGA, QUIERO QUE MAÑANA A LAS 7 Y..30 DE LA MAÑANA, COLOQUEN EL DOMO PARA EL EXPERIMENTO DEL DOMO, YAAAAAAA! Los agentes se quedan con la boca abierta Agente del Gobierno Alfa: Sus deseos son ordenes señor Agente del Gobierno #1: Espera. no puedes decir eso porque... La computadora se apaga y Rigby vuelve a vomitar y cae desmayado. Entonces aparece el logo de CN. "El Mapache de Oro" El avance comienza con los 4 llegando al ayuntamiento de Mapachelandia y entran ahí donde esta un montón de gente. Rigby: ¿Que hace un montón de gente en este ayuntamiento? German: Psss, pues no lo se, pero creo que están aquí por algo importante Don: Dirás muy importante Rigby: ¿De que hablas Don? Don señala y en eso aparece el alcalde de Mapachelandia y todos celebran, incluida mente Rigby, German y Rony, pero Don solo cruza los brazos. Entonces el alcalde calla a la gente y entonces agarra un microfono. Alcalde de Mapachelandia: Bueno, como sabrán todos ustedes, Mapachelandia se ha remodelado, teniendo cosas bastante raras últimamente, pero siempre logramos salir de todo, por misteriosos héroes...pero bueno, hoy les quiero presentar a todos ustedes, algo que tal vez es lo que simboliza nuestra amada ciudad, y es algo que solo un mapache puede conseguir...asi que ahora les presento...(pausa dramática). Entonces algo sale del suelo y en eso el alcalde lo agarra y resulta ser un premio que tiene un mapache plateado. Alcalde de Mapachelandia: ¡EL MAPACHE DE ORO! Todos celebran, y Rigby queda con los ojos llorosos al ver el premio. Alcalde de Mapachelandia: Este premio a sido muy codiciado en los festivales de Mapachelandia, a veces solo es una publicidad, otras veces es algo sin importancia, pero si hay algo que hace este premio especial, es que solo un mapache honrado y de buen corazón puede conseguirlo. Todos vuelven a celebrar y en eso Rigby saca a German, Don y Rony del ayuntamiento y los pone afuera donde se tira en el suelo llorando. German: ¿Pasa algo Rigby? Rigby: No lo entiendes, ese es el Mapache de Oro y cuando lo tenga en mis manos, seré el mapache mas querido de Mapachelandia Rony tose Rigby: Ah si, debo ser un mapache honrado y bueno para poder conseguirlo German: Ay vamos, no es tan complicado Rigby: ¿Tienes que hacerme recordar los horribles actos que he echo? Rony: Vamos Rigby, tu puedes hacerlo, así ya no recibirás maltratos de nadie, y podrás seguir adelante, y nadie te detendrá y ni que hubiera un mapache en el mundo que quisiera quitarte el puesto de recibir el premio. Rigby lo piensa un poco y en eso mira a Don Rigby: ¿Que opinas tu Don? Don simplemente encoje los hombros y Rigby sonríe. Entonces aparece el logo de CN. Bueno, eso fue todo, gracias por dejarme participar en la PL Con, le agradezco a Manuel por dejarme participar en este gran evento, así que les agradezco todo y ahora tomare un café (?), bueno gracias por todo, hasta siempre. Panel de Las Aventuras P.L Panel de Un Show Increible de Aventura Panel de Saga multi crossover Panel de Una serie P.L. Miren la Pantalla Entonces se ve esto en la pantalla: Se ve a Bomberfun y Manuel saltar desde un edificio. Manuel: ¡No vamos a lograrlo! Manuel y Bomberfun: Tenemos una opción de aterrizar en el colchón. Quieren aterrizar en el colchón pero aterrizan sobre New. New : Genial, me duele la espalda. Se ve a New disparar malvaviscos hacia un castillo de cartón. New: ¡Bingo! Se ve a un desconocido atacar a los NSUSIDAB. ???: ¡Mueran! Bomberfun lanza una bomba. New: ¿Era necesario? Bomberfun: Voy a comer cereal. New: No en mi guardia guerito. New le tira el cereal en la cara. Manuel le tira otro cereal a New. FIN (?). Aquí Va Otro: (?: Lo que sigue en Una serie P.L Se ve a Bomberfun en un castillo de cartón mientras New dispara malvaviscos. Bomberfun: Oh no *Escapa por la ventana* New: ¡No tan rápido! *Escapa por la ventana* Manuel: No en mi guardia. Manuel pone una bomba. ¡BOOOOOOOM! Se ve a Glenn/Frankete decirle a sus secuases que ataquen a Bomberfun. Se ve a una figura surgir de un volcán que explota en lava. Se ve el logo de Una serie P.L. Con letras plateadas, en el fondo se ve a Bomberfun trepando una soga. Categoría:Entradas